Forgotten
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: A love to transend time...An enemy that will not fade...And the mistakes of the past happen all over again. Memories are lost but not forgotten, and secret identity is revealed in the end. ONE-SHOT, RR


Forgotten By Otakuprincess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any associated characters. She is copywright to Naoko Takeuchi, Dic, and whoever the heck else bought the rights to SM. I do, however, technically own Sailor Nyx (or this version of her) and absolutely own this story. Please do not take my ideas, however you may e-mail me if you wish to use my story for your own use.  
  
Author's Notes: I originally wrote this story meaning it to simply be a love story of my own. As it evolved, however, and I had to make a final choice about the ending, I realized it would be even better if it became a fic about Sailor Cosmos and her love, reincarnated into another time. I realize that at the time, I did not know much about the background of Sailor Cosmos. Now that I do, I know that many events here could not take place. So, if you know the history, think of this as an alternate reality. If not, just read. Thank you!  
  
PS: This is only one chapter because it is a short story, and I couldn't bother saving them all as separate files.  
  
In an estate on the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, a young girl sits by her window, watching the servants tarry outside.  
  
"mama?" she asked. "What, dear." "Why can't I play with the servants outside?" "Because, sweetums, they aren't like you and me. They're here to do what we want, and they like that. Besides, you have other friends to play with, whenever you want."  
  
Rika stared once more out the window as her mother exited the room. She had always wanted to meet the servants, especially the young girl with the deep blue eyes. Rika had seen her many times, tending the inner garden, and saddling the horses. She would have loved to play with that girl many times, but interaction with the servants was strictly forbidden.  
  
Outside in the sweltering heat, the young girl with the blue eyes looked up at Rika's window. If only she could meet that girl, who sat at her window looking lonely out to the fields.  
  
Inside, Rika was just coming downstairs for her harp lesson when Rika's father barged through the door. "Rika, I finally got you into a boarding school! Won't that be fun?" Rika looked up at her father in disbalief. "Papa, I don't want to go to boarding school- I like it here!" Rika's father looked up at her with a deep sadness in his eyes. "Rika, the light of the Crystal tower is growing ever nearer. If it makes it's way here, all of our servants will have to go free." :Even that pretty one with the blue eyes?" "Yes- even her"  
  
Tears began to well up in Rika's eyes as she thought about all the servants leaving. Then she would have to work, and that was not a way of life for the upper class.  
  
"Papa, that's not fair!" she snapped "I'm sorry, it's not my fault. That's why I'm sending you to boarding school. They need a servant, and if you take one with you, boarding will be half price. It will be better for you, there. And we'll be fine back home."  
  
Rika thought of having to leave home, and how when she came back, all the servants would be gone.But what was worse- leaving home or having to work to keep the Estate in tip top shape? Rika chose leaving home.  
  
In a few weeks, the servants had helped Rika pack everything she needed- 6 suitcases full of clothes, makeup, art supplies and stuffed animals. Finally the day came when Rika's father would be driving her down to Serenestorm School for Girls. Rika's mother made a humungus fuss over saying goodbye, and then Rika and her father headed out.  
  
On her way down the steps, Rika suddenly remembered that her father had said she would have to take a servant to the School with her. "Perfect", she thought. She would take that pretty girl with the blue eyes- and then she wouldn't have to worry about her leaving.  
  
Rika ran out to the inner garden, where the little girl and her mother were tending to the roses. "Hey- you little girl- come here!" The girl walked over to Rika and curtsied.  
  
"What can I do for you, my lady", said the little girl.  
  
Rika's father walked across the cobblestone pathway and whispered something in the mother's ears, and the woman began to cry. She beckoned for her daughter, and gave her a warm farewell hug. "I love you", she whispered, and urged her daughter to join Rika. "mama" the girl said, "Where am I going" All her mother did was wave, and the girl heard her mother's voice on the wind  
"We will meet again someday.."  
  
The girl followed Rika and her father to the carriage that was waiting at the front gate. Rika hoppedd in, and motioned for the girl to sit with her. Rika, father sat at the front with the driver.  
  
"Hi!" said Rika The girl did not answer. "Um..what's your name?" "Himeko" "Oh. How old are you?" "15"  
  
Rika was surprised with that answer. Rika always assumed that this girl was much younger than her, when she was really a lot older.  
  
Rika did not talk to Himeko much during the trip, as she was busy embroidering a dress for her favorite doll- Sailor Pluto. Rika sat watching Himeko stare down the road at the manor fading in the distance. Rika decided she really didn't like this girl after all. She was a servant, and all they were there for was her family.  
  
A few hours passed, and presently the carriage stopped at a white brick manor. Rika's father hopped out, and opened the door for Rika and Himeko. Of course, Himeko was make to carry all six of Rika's suitcases up to her third floor bedroom. Rika's father left his daughter in the gentle care of Sister Marguerite. While Rika was being shown around the Manor, Himeko was told to take her duffel bag of belongings up to the attic room.  
  
When she finally made it up there, Himeko found that the attic room was musty, cold, and full of moths. She went to the trouble of cleaning, dusting, and feshening up her new home, when at last she was summoned to the lobby by a very loud bell.  
  
Sister Marguerite told Himeko that she was to build the school a brand new garden and clean the rooms. She also had to give the girls riding lessons every week. This was no big deal for Himeko, and it even sounded like a fun job, so she got the necessary materials from the Sister and went to work outside.  
  
Meanwhile, Rika had finished her tour of the manor, and was being introduced to the girls who were currently at the school. There was Makoto, Susahi, Iriya, Kuniko, and Itsohru. All of the girls were very kind, and welcomed Rika to the school with open arms. Now, you may be wondering why there were so few girls in the School. Back then, it was thought that that way, each girl had as much private space as possible, and the girls would be closer friends if there were fewer of them.  
  
Himeko and Rika each went back up to their separate rooms, looking at the sunset in the west, and wondering what the new day would have in store.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day, Rika woke up late, was made a very large breakfast, (by Himeko), and given a new doll, sent from her Father. It was the one she had always wanted- Sailor Cosmos. There were only 7 in existence in the whole of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Meanwhile, Himeko was dragged out of bed, sent downstairs to make the girls breakfast, and kindly asked by Sister Rosemary to go outside and meet the garden master.  
  
He was a tall, dark haired man with bright green eyes and a radiant smile. "Hello", sid Himeko "Hello", said the man "My name's Himeko, sir. I am at your disposal" "Hoom! Said the man with his deep laugh. "My name is Kenichi. I am the garden master here. Come, I'll show you around."  
  
Himeko followed Kenichi around the 'garden'. It was more like a field of dead roses and bushes. "I don't know what ahppened to it" said Kenichi. Before Mistress Serenestorm took over, this garden was flourishing with life. The roses were all in full bloom this time of year. But the garden suddenly just began wilting and rotting away.." Himeko watched as Kenichi seemed to drift off into the distance. "Oh!" he exclaimed. Sorry about that. Himeko wanted to say something to the man, but was interrupted when Sister Margurite rushed out into the garden.  
  
"Himeko" she yelled, :no time for talk. Get in here now!" Kenichi watched as Himeko was dragged inside the school. A few minutes later, he was back, looking into the sunset. He suddenly heard shrill shrieks- Himeko was being lashed by the Sister.  
  
A few hours later, Himeko had finally finished all of the chores, and was sitting in her cold attic bed. Deep red welts lined her back, as well as dried blood. Himeko stared out the window at three children playing baseball in the street. Why can't I be like them? She wondered. There was a knock at the door- ClppkClippk "Wh-o iiii-----s----it?" she stuttered. Kenichi entered. "Oh- hello sir. You shouldn't be up here, you know." "Please, don't call me sir. An why shouldn't I be here?" "Well, you're not like me. You're a master. Master's don't talk to their servants." "Come here"  
  
Himeko backed up against the wall. "Don't come any closer" she warned Kenichi walked up to her. "Get away!" "I'm not going to bite you", con forted Kenichi. He quickly grabbed her and put his hand around her mouth as she tried to scream. "shhh." Himeko suddenly felt so warm and safe in his arms. "Come closer" she said Kenichi embraced her, putting his chest up to hers. Himeko felt as if she were floating away. Kenichi wrapped his hands around her waist, and held her tight. Himeko closed her eyes. Kenichi took control, and pressed his lips up against hers. So sweet, she thought. Then she realized what happened. "How dare you!" she screeched. "Get away from me!" Instead of leaving, Kenichi pulled her closer to him "See you later, my sweet rose" he said. Then he left the cold room.  
  
Himeko was stunned. A man she had only just met, a free man, had just kissed her? Himeko collapsed on her hard mattress. Then she saw that the other door to the attic was slightly ajar. How strange, the thought. She walked over, and found a piece of ripped material caught in the door frame. It was from Rika's dress.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Himeko was sick with worry. What would happen if Rika had seen her and Kenichi? She would probably be lashed again..  
  
She sure found out. In a few minutes, Sister Margurite had dragged Himeko downstairs again. "Disgraceful!" she yelled. Hineko found herself in a large room conatining an indoor pool. The sister stripped Himeko of her torn shirt, and threw her in the water.  
  
Oh, the pain. Himeko screamed and screamed and screamed as the Sister held her in the water. Himeko felt as if her entire back were on fire! As she was flailing around, Himeko grabbed the Sister and pulled her in the water. Himeko was really in for it that time. By the time the sister dragged her self sopping wet out of the water, all of the other girls had arrived on the scene. As well as...Sister Serenetorm. She simply walked up with a long, metal pronged whip and said: "Here is a new game for you girls. I want you to chase this stupid bitch up and down the grounds. And don't stop until you've tied her up, gagged her, and whipped her a hundredfold" Serenestorm threw the whip to Rika (stunned deeing a half naked girl for the first time in her life) as Himeko grabbed her shirt and began to sprint for her life. The girls chased her around and around the grounds, finally catching her in the basement.  
  
The basement was stinky and grimy, and appeared to have been used at some time for a dungeon. Needles and knives coated the walls. Itsoru grabbed a rope, then noticed a rusty old chain still hanging on the wall. Himeko was tied up there. Then, every girl took turns whipping her, lashing her around the ankles, and forcing Himeko to beg for mercy. Then Makoto noticed the many tools on the northern wall. She grabbed a knife, and began carving designs in Himeko's skin. More punishment came when the girls took Himeko back to the pool, and practically drowned her in her own screams. Shortly, Serenestorm came in, and motioned for the girls to stop. "I hope you have learned a lesson", she said, and left.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Himeko ached with pain. Blood flooded the floor around her as she lay face down on the cold tile. A dark figure ran up to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry" said Kenichi. He grabbed a towel and wrapped Himeko in it, then dunked her in the water to get rid of the blood. Then Kenichi re-wrapped her in a dry towel, and carried her outside to his hut. There, Himeko was laid down on the sofa, and given a warm cup of soup.  
  
"This is all my fault" cried Kenichi "No" "It is too" "No, it is not our fault. You and I, we should have the freedom to do what we wish. The fact I am not free is not.my fault" Kenichi clutched Himeko's hands in his. "Sleep, and heal while you rest, my Cinderella" he said, then kissed her. Himeko fell into darkness  
  
Chapter 5  
  
While Himeko slept, she had a strange dream. A maiden walked up to her. She wore a long dress and cape, holding a silver staff. "Dear child, you are weak, and fading. Believe. You still have much to teach the people.." the maiden sank into darkness, and Himeko began to wake up.  
  
Where was she? Oh yeah, she was in Kenichi's hut. Her back still ached, but Himeko noticed it had been (messily) bandaged. Kenichi tried, at least.  
  
Suddenly the same maiden who had appeared in Himeko's dream appeared next to her. The maiden touched her back, and Himeko felt a searing pain. Suddenly the pain was gone. The bandages came off, and the maiden dissapeared once more.  
  
Himeko didn't wait for explanations. She rean out of the hut, and found Kenichi sitting, msking ripples in the water. "Kenichi", she said. "I do love you. You're the first one to ever love me, ever care for me the way you do" Himeko and Kenichi embraced, and a passionate kiss was exchanged. Himeko could feel Kenichi's toungue on hers, but this time she didn't care. It was sweet bliss.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Himeko woke up in her cold attic, face down on the floor. Light streamed in through the solitary window. What had happened? Himeko searched her brain for a memory. Oh yeah, she had fell asleep watching Kenichi plant the new roses. Ooops, she thought, and chuckled.  
  
The garden had become beautiful once more. All of the dead plants had been pulled out. Roses bloomed everywhere. The layout of the garden seemed familiar, but Himeko couldn't figure out why.  
  
She walked downstairs to find all of the girls slumped over the dining room table.  
  
What had happened? Himeko really didn't know. She walked in circles, checking the pulse of each of the girls. They were all still breathing, but were obveously meant to be unconsius.  
  
Himeko walked into the next room to find Sister Rosemary and Sister Marguerite unconsius, too, in the study.  
  
Just then, Himeko saw Sister Serenestorm in the backyard. She wondered what she was doing.  
  
Himeko walked outside and came up to the Sister by the fountain. Now, in the back of the school was a valley, which ended their property line. The Sister was staring in the direction of this valley.  
  
"Sister?" said Himeko, hoping for a response. The Sister didn't say a word. "Sister?" Himeko tried again. Not a peep  
  
Oh, whatever, thought Himeko. She is one strange lady..Himeko walked in the direction of Kenichi's hut, hoping to ask him about the girls and Sisters inside. Maybe he knew something she didn't. Himeko walked inside the hut, but Kenichi wasn't there. How strange, thought Himeko. She walked outside and turned to the back of the house. Himeko could hardly keep herself from screaming.  
  
There in a tree hung Kenichi, a rope tied tightly around his neck.  
  
"Kenichi!"`Himeko wailed. She ran to is limp body, and pulled a knife from her shoe. She cut the rope and lifted Kenichi to the ground.  
  
"No, not Kenichi! Why! Why!" Himeko ripped the rope off Kenichi's neck. A deep red burn still twisted itself round his neck.  
  
Suddenly, a crunching of leaves and branches could be heard behind Himeko. She whirled around, but was stopped as a cold blade was pressed against her throat.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Neo Queen Serenity sat in her throne, cradling a young woman's body in her arms. She looked sorrowful as she sat there, pondering many things. "What happened to her?" she asked. Rei bowed before the Queen. "We don't know, Usagi. She was found by the Sister Rosemary at the Serenestorm School. However, we do have a hunch.." Serenity perked up just a little. "Rei.what is it? I need to know. We need to know.." "Well, Usagi. We..found this near her body." She held up a deep black obsidian knife. "Chaos." Serenity whispered. A tear formed in Rei's eye. "We thought she would be safe. We thought nobody would find her." Rei said before bursting out in tears. "It seems Chaos had surprised us all. Was there anyone else." Rei began to say that the other senshi were still searching when Ami burst through the palace doors. "Serenity.we..have..found another." The rest of the senshi soon came in with a man's body. Behind them, a frightened young girl followed. "Who is this young angel?" Serenity asked. "My name..is Rika. I came to tell you who the man is. His name is Kenichi. He was the school gardener. And.........he and Himeko were kissing and ewwwie! Serenity looked abashed, and motioned for Makoto to escort Rika out of the room. "So..this is Cosmos lover. A few more months, and perhaps a new member of the Royal Family. Cosmos knight..." Serenity looked out into the distance. A few days later, a ceremony was held for Himeko and Kenichi, who had come to be known as Cosmos and Cosmos Knight. As we already know, Himeko was really Sailor Cosmos, Serenity's sister, who had reborn to lead a normal life.or not. A coffin was created out of deep Sapphire obsidian to house the bodies of the two lovers. But Serenity knew they may be needed again someday..  
  
The next day, a figure in a black cloak walked up to the Sapphire coffin and placed a plaque there. It never faded, and will forever read:  
  
Let us not be forgotten, Though our time in this land has come to a close Our souls still lay Together On the Shore Let us not be Forgotten Forevermore  
  
Note: REVIEW! Please, please, please. I will write more short story, alternate reality type fics if you like this enough! 


End file.
